The Plane
by Nicasa
Summary: What happens when you get caught?
1. Chapter 1: A Holiday

"It sure was nice of Brass to get us these tickets huh?" asked Greg as he lead the group of CSI's onto flight 752 "a private jet, just for us"  
  
"Don't forget the tickets from Hawaii to Australia" Nick added handing his ticket to the ticket collector "I can't believe I'm going to Hawaii"  
  
"Right this way folks, I'm Jerry and I'll be your personal servant for the next seven hours" a friendly looking young steward led them through the plane "it's only a twin engine, but it's built for businessmen, we have three conference rooms aboard and twenty other seats available, all first class of course. We also have the highest passenger to steward ratio in the whole airborne industry, so we hope you enjoy your flight"  
  
"Thank-you" Grissom said as the steward bowed and closed the conference room doors behind him.  
  
"Is this a plane of a five star motel?" Warrick asked as he surveyed the scene before him "Brass has some pretty impressive contacts"  
  
The seats were made for long journeys. Two rows of five, secured to the walls behind them. They were more like sofas than seats. In between this was a low set glass table, bolted securely to the floor with nifty little magnetic paper holders to fasten pages to the steel underneath the glass. At the far end there was a private bathroom and opposite that, a small personal bar.  
  
Grissom seated himself nearest the door, Sara took a seat and promptly opened a large thick book on Forensics, Catherine sat opposite Sara and strapped herself in firmly, taking calm deep breaths. Nick, Warrick and Greg bunched themselves up around the table so that they could start playing poker once the flight had started.  
  
"This is your captain speaking" came a voice over the loudspeaker "all passengers are now on board, we ask you to please, fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until the red light disappears. We will be cruising at an altitude of three thousand feet, at approximately five hundred and fifty miles an hour, lunch will be served at eleven forty five, local time and refreshments will be available from the time we reach our cruising altitude, we're hoping to arrive in Hawaii at approximately three fifteen this afternoon. We are taking on the approach now. Enjoy your flight"  
  
Three hours later after Sara had tired of her book and was now watching a very fast paced game of snap between Warrick Nick and Greg with a slightly amused expression on her face. Grissom had fallen asleep two hours earlier and Catherine had made the toilet her personal seat for half their flight.  
  
"Winner" Greg raised his arms triumphantly and began a victory dance  
  
"Greg you just won a game of snap, that's no big challenge" Sara teased him "I thought you were going to play poker?"  
  
"Poker," Greg stated dramatically "is only an interesting game when there are women to join in playing cards along with the men" "so it's not just a male dominated game?" asked Sara with a hint of sarcasm  
  
"Not when you play strip poker" Greg told her with a grin  
  
"who's playing strip poker?" Catherine asked, finnaly emerging from her place beside the toilet.  
  
"I will if you're game" Sara told her "those tablets working are they?"  
  
"yeah, I think it was something I ate" Catherine told her taking a seat and slapping the table "deal 'em up Greggo"  
  
The two women watched as all three of the guys in front of them dropped their jaws and did an amusing little double take. Then Greg dealt the first hand. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Darkness

It was another half an hour before Grissom awoke to a very strange scene.  
  
Warrick and Nick were sitting opposite him with a handful of cards, each watched laughingly as Catherine and Sara wrestled Greg out of his trousers. All three men were bare-chested and missing an array of shoes, socks and watches after they claimed the items were essential parts of all clothing items. In return Catherine had removed her earrings and Sara the necklace she'd been wearing when they boarded the flight.  
  
"What on earth are you doing to them?" Grissom asked incredulously.  
  
At the sound of his voice the three of them froze, and looked at him with comical looks of shock at the predicament they'd found themselves in.  
  
Sara was sitting beside him restraining Greg so that he was practically sitting on her lap, Catherine had her hands frozen on the button of his pants, she'd just been about to jerk them off him when Grissom had interrupted them.  
  
"Oh, you know, there's nothing like a little strip poker to get a holiday started" Catherine said casually, she almost sounded thrilled at what she was doing.  
  
"Yeah," Sara added looking past Greg directly into Grissom's eyes "you want to join us?"  
  
Grissom's eyebrows almost went through his hair line, it was such an un- Sara like comment that he only just remembered to close his mouth in time before he replied "aren't you afraid of losing?"  
  
"Not to you" she retorted jokingly, "you're the one that has to watch out"  
  
"Yeah, they're killing us" Nick added "If we don't freeze to death we'll die of embarrassment"  
  
"You're not the one who should be embarrassed" Greg joined the conversation after recovering from the shock of being caught by his boss, with women trying to tear his clothes off like wild animals.  
  
"And why is that? You've still got one of your socks on," Warrick pointed out  
  
"Yeah but," Greg was still trying to keep his pants up with one hand while trying to prop himself up with the other, eventually losing his balance and falling onto the floor. It was mere seconds before Catherine had his pants flung in the opposite direction.  
  
"Your mom didn't pack your bags did she?" he finished miserably as his colleagues erupted into laughter, even Grissom managed to chuckle at the sight of Greg's Astro Boy boxer shorts.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Nick asked Catherine as Greg took his seat red faced to his ears  
  
"I worked in a club for a long time Nicky – you'd be surprised at what you learn" Catherine told him with a sly smile, causing four male jaws to drop in unison "so who's up for another hand?"  
  
"Two twos and three pieces of trash" Nick threw down his hand, preparing himself for an onslaught.  
  
"I got nothing," Warrick said, fanning his own hand beside Nicks  
  
"Ha Ha!" Greg cried jovially laying out his bounty "take note three eights and two fives"  
  
"Flush" retorted Catherine, laying out an Ace through five of spades "what've you guys got?"  
  
"Two aces and three kings" Sara produced the cards with a flourish "guys against girls I'd say the girls just won"  
  
"Not quite yet" Grissom halted her, a strange twinkle in his eye "you haven't seen what I've got yet"  
  
"Well hurry up, we need Greg's other sock" Catherine told him, preparing to take action against the offending foot  
  
"Royal Flush" Grissom said simply "Ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of Diamonds."  
  
Nick, Greg and Warrick looked at him like they'd just witnessed a miracle while Sara and Catherine stared at the hand before them. They'd finally lost a hand, and the man before them was ruthless when it came to gambling as they soon found out.  
  
"Now as I understand it, you struck up a deal with the boys saying that if you lost to one of us then you'd both remove the article of the winners choice" he stated calmly "so what do you say boys? Shirts or Slacks?" he looked Sara in the eyes, relishing in the chance to order her to remove her clothes "I think Shirts by the looks at what they've done to you, I'm sure they'd love you to assist them"  
  
Greg was sure that Christmas had come early as Nick and he got up to help the girls  
  
"Hey, Hands off boy" Catherine snapped as they stood "I'm quite able to remove my own top."  
  
Then with their backs turned, their shirts were added to the pile of clothing that had assembled in the middle of the table. For a moment no one spoke as they retook their places and Catherine prepared to deal  
  
"Looks like it's lace this time huh?" Nick asked with a grin remembering a conversation he'd had with Sara as he eyed off what sat before him.  
  
She looked him in the eye and before she could think of a smart reply the plane shook violently as if it were part of a violent earthquake.  
  
The lights flickered on and off a couple of times before returning to full strength. A few seconds later the plane had steadied itself and their clothes were strewn messily all over the room.  
  
"Alright, everyone get dressed" Grissom ordered them, every bit the man of seriousness he'd been before the flight "I'm going to go and see what happened"  
  
As if in answer to his question the loudspeaker crackled to life – "Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, but if you'd please, seat yourselves and fasten the safety belts it would be very much appreciated. We've experienced a couple of technical difficulties and happen to have entered an electrical storm. There is no need to panic, we should fly free of the clouds within the hour. We're decreasing our altitude to 1500 ft. thankyou for your co-operation."  
  
"Looks like the parties over" Catherine said grimly as she donned her shirt and strapped herself in  
  
"Sorry about this folks" Jerry the steward was back "but we're going to need you to assume the crash positions, looks like we're making an emergency land..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence the plane took a nosedive and he vanished from view, the lights flickered again, but this time they did not come back on. A roaring sound reached their ears, then a thud that shook the whole craft and crumpled it like a tin can, and then there was silence. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: (I didn't have one of these in the first couple of chapters so I thought I'd better add one) I don't own Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Greg or Catherine even though I wish I did. All the other characters are my creation, and will obviously remain that way.  
  
For those who don't know how to play Snap  
  
"Snap" is a card game where all the cards in the deck are dealt out. Every player holds their cards face down so they don't know what they have, in turn; each player puts their top card face up on an extra pile. This keeps happening until a pair shows up and the first person to slap their hand on the upturned pile adds it face down to the bottom of their deck. It goes on until one player has all the cards.  
  
Gee I never realised that snap was so confusing (  
  
Anyway – Back to the story .........  
  
It took Sara several long seconds to realise that she was upside-down and hanging from her safety belt in the plane, beside her Grissom cursed as he unbuckled and fell onto the ceiling with a dull thud.  
  
Somewhere to her right she could hear the slow drip, drip, dripping of water. Following Gil's lead she dropped down beside him and stretched her body to relieve some of the tension that had suddenly built up.  
  
"What's that noise?" she asked Grissom, not sure whether the others were conscious yet "sounds like water"  
  
"Something must have burst when we crashed" he replied off-handed "maybe we were sitting near the water supply"  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Sara asked the room in General as she groped through her carry bag for her torch.  
  
"If you count the fact that Warrick has a death grip on my hand then yeah, I'm great" Catherine replied dryly "how 'bout you Nick?" she freed herself and dropped down next to the other two.  
  
"Yeah, a little shaken, but I'll live" Nick joined them "Greg, man you still with us?"  
  
"I'm accounted for" Greg fell to the ceiling as Grissom had done and stumbled around a bit until he gained his balance "Warrick, you O.K.?"  
  
Sara, who'd finally realised that it was Nick's bag she'd been riffling through, produced her flashlight from her backpack and clicked it on. Facing her were four extremely dishelved CSI's, Nick's shirt was on back to front and there was a small patch of blood on his forehead. Catherine's hair looked like it had just come out of the fast spin cycle of her washing machine, and Greg, who hadn't had time to don his shirt, was covered from head to waist in goose bumps and was hurriedly slipping his T-Shirt over his head.  
  
She shone the light around the cabin and had to swallow a scream when she realised what she was seeing. Behind her some one gasped and she thought she heard Catherine yell out, the roaring returned to her ears and she dropped her flashlight.  
  
Warrick hung before them, his eyes open and staring blankly straight ahead, the realisation dawned on them that it had not been a broken pipe that was dripping water that they had heard, but the body of their colleague, dripping blood.  
  
Sara tried to avert her eyes, but she couldn't help staring at the cavity in his chest. He hadn't died in the crash; she'd been on enough cases to know that he'd been shot at close range with a high-powered weapon.  
  
It seemed like forever before anyone spoke, finally Grissom cleared his throat "We've got to get out"  
  
"What" Cath asked furiously "you want us to just leave him here?"  
  
"We don't know how much damage was done to the plane on impact, and there's nothing we can do for him now, we have to get out" Grissom explained as calmly as he could  
  
"He's right" Nick swallowed the urge to vomit "I'll go and see if I can find the pilot"  
  
"I'll go with you" Greg volunteered as he scooped up Sara's flashlight, anxious to get out of the cabin  
  
"Come on Catherine" Grissom said gently kneeling next to her and producing his own torch, he looked at her face and realised only too late that she and Warrick had been closer than he thought. He had to get her out before she suffered more shock "Sara I'll need a hand"  
  
"Right" she was only too happy to keep herself busy and not have to think about Warrick "where are we going?"  
  
"There's an emergency exit just up the corridor, if we're lucky we'll be able to jump out"  
  
Together they half carried her to the emergency exit, and while Grissom supported her, Sara kicked open the hatch and watched the blow up slide inflate "Well, it would be handy if we weren't upside-down" she commented with sarcastic irony  
  
Greg led Nick through the empty corridor, feeling surreal at walking on the ceiling and trying to avoid stepping on a light. It only took them a few seconds to reach the cockpit, but when they did they realised that they would rather be back with Warrick.  
  
The windshield had been half torn off, but the remaining part was riddled with bullet holes. Nick looked up at the dash and realised that the plane would never fly again. In the corner the body of a man dressed in black lay unmoving in a pool of his own blood, clutching a semi-automatic riffle. Another man wearing a white airline uniform was kneeling over a third body, this time it was the form of a young a woman.  
  
"She's dead" the pilot said forlornly looking up at the two intruders "he killed her" he whispered, stroking her face with a blood stained hand "he killed my co-pilot"  
  
It wasn't hard for Nick to put two and two together, he stalked over to the corner and yanked the mans body out into the corridor. It was a shock for him to hear him moan and open his eyes.  
  
"You bastard" Nick spat in his face "you fucking bastard" he threw the feeble form down violently and began to kick him in the ribs  
  
"No" gasped the man "Please"  
  
"You killed my best friend!" roared Nick, and in a mindless rage he grabbed a fresh wound on the terrorists arm and twisted it as hard as he could.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4: Bye Bye Terrorist

:::A fourth Chapter:::

The bloodcurdling scream emitted from the terrorists' throat echoed throughout the aircraft. From their positions on the floor Grissom and Sara looked at each other over Catherine's sobbing form. The first signs of his fear began to seep into the expression on Grissom's face and what little colour that was left in Sara's face promptly left it, to be replaced with a carbon copy of her former self.  
  
Drawing her weapon, Sara stood and began to jog off throwing a quick "I'll be back" to Grissom over her shoulder, as she rounded the corner her body froze at what she saw. Nick now had the terrorist pinned up against a wall and was dripping methylated spirits over his wounds, causing him to shriek with even more pain.  
  
Then in a weird half dream she watched as someone brushed past her and took the half-empty bottle from Nick's hands. As if realising what he'd just been doing he recoiled in horror and sank to the floor to stare at the girl kneeling opposite him expertly checking for a pulse, then she stood back and went to Sara, gently removing her gun from where she clutched it in her hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked Sara and without waiting for a reply added, "What's your name?"  
  
"S-Sara" she managed to stutter her name still transfixed at the amount of blood on the ceiling  
  
"Sara, I'm Dani. You left your colleagues alone back down the corridor; they'll be worrying about you. Go and tell them that everything's fine." Dani steered her away and around the corner. Sara shook herself and nodded taking a second to gather her thoughts and went back to Grissom and Catherine, blocking out what she'd just been witness to.  
  
As Dani watched Sara take her seat near Grissom she turned back to Nick as the man he'd been torturing gave a moan, she was amazed that he was still conscious let alone alive, he'd obviously lost a lot of blood and there was nothing that she, or anyone could do to bring him back. With an emotionless expression she lifted the gun and killed him, watching as he twitched for a few seconds, gargling his own blood before falling back and remaining silent.  
  
"Wh-what'd you do that for?" asked Nick, his voice barely above a whisper as Greg emerged from the cockpit with the pilot behind him  
  
"He'd never have lasted another five minutes, trust me, it was easier this way" the girl looked them over "are any of you injured?" Greg and the Pilot shook their heads, Dani turned to Nick "what about you?"  
  
"No" he told her defiantly standing back up "I don't know what happened to me"  
  
"Trauma, temporary insanity, I'm guessing it was your buddy back there that he put a hole in" It wasn't a question, merely a statement of facts, again there was an awkward silence as Dani began to drag the motionless form toward the emergency exit "well, are you gonna help me or am I emptying this plane on my own?"

Two hours later ......

...there were twenty-three people lined up on the beach, fourteen were wrapped up in tarpaulins, the closest thing they could find to body bags. Eight others, including the CSI's were standing in the shade of the plane unsure of what to do next. Dani dropped down beside them, her clothes covered in blood.  
  
Motioning for Grissom's help she took a hold of a small body wrapped in a tarpaulin and carried it over to lay it by the others with his help. It looked too small to belong near the rest of the full-grown bodies, like it wasn't meant to be there. But none of them were meant to be there. As the two returned to the group the pilot dropped down to meet them.  
  
"I'm going to be straight with you all, because I have never been placed in a situation like this before" began the pilot "to be blunt we've come down on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, we didn't send out a distress signal, nor do we have a working radio in our possession. I, Lt. David Gray must take the burden of responsibility. We lost fifteen people, they're people you and I know and were close to, and I'm sorry that it happened."  
  
Four of the remaining CSI's exchanged glances, but Catherine, still hysterical from losing Warrick lashed out at Lt. Gray, screaming obscenities and tearing at his bloodstained clothes as if trying to take back what he'd just said, some of the group began to inch away, the Lt. Just stood there, letting her gouge long lines in his arms with her fingernails, punching him in the face with all of her strength.  
  
Nick, Greg and Grissom tried to pull her away, but in an almost mirror image of what Nick had done to the dying terrorist, rage kept her going. Gray's nose was dripping blood and he spat out a tooth as Dani intervened as before and threw Catherine away from him, she sprawled in the sand and Dani slapped her across the face with her open palm.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Greg's confrontation

Gray's nose was dripping blood and he spat out a tooth as Dani intervened, as before, and threw Catherine away from him, she sprawled in the sand and Dani slapped her across the face with her open palm.

"Get a grip woman" she said firmly as Catherine just sat there, a bloodstain of the girls hand imprinted on her cheek "You're not the only one who lost someone"

For a while no-one said anything, these silences were getting more and more frequent and none of them knew quite what to say, finally the girl held out a hand, helping Catherine to her feet.

"We're going to have to get a few things together and take a little trek" she informed them "last weather report I heard before leaving Vegas was that there was a tropical cyclone tearing up the pacific, and I'd say we have about sixteen hours before it hits us"

"In that time we need to find shelter, onboard the plane we have two emergancy survival packs," Lt. Gray rolled off her sentances as if they shared the same thoughts "and I believe that there were eight military personell onboard at the time we went down."

"They tried to jump ship but they weren't fast enough" Dani added "they have parachutes, emergancy rations, survival kits, the usual" she looked around the group "the Lt. is going to take you down to the hold three at a time, get on some warm clothes, boots, hats, whatever, but don't bring out more than two sets of clothes"

"The rest of you will be out here, fitting the supplies into ten packs, Dani, you know what else needs to be done?" they were obviously a well oiled team "I cannot do it given my predicament"

"Oh and like mine's any better?" she shot back suddenly angry

"Please?" he pleaded

"Fine" she turned on her heal, leaving the rest of the group stunned "I suggest you all change your clothes, you" she indicated Nick "come with me"

Bewildered the others watched as Nick hesitated a second before following the girl up the beach toward the bodies. Realising what they had to do Sara averted her eyes and shrunk back into Grissom who absentmindedly put his arms around her, to comfort himself as much as her.

"O.K you two" he indicated Sara and Grissom "you're first, follow me" he pointed to Catherine and a young man in a ruffled suit "you better come to, you can cart out the packs and wait for Dani to get the other ones for you"

The four of them clambered back into the aircraft leaving Greg alone with two obviously rebellious teenagers, one wore jeans and a black shirt with a rude slogan on the front, the other, a grey muscle top and cargo shorts, the sleeveless shirt showing off multiple tattoos. Rather than watch the tedious task that Nick had set before him he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So what brings you guy's here?" he asked

The older of the two looked him up and down then said "Parents tried to take us on a holiday for some family bonding"

"That ain't going ta work now" the second boy laughed "cos we're here and they're there" he indicated the bodies "I'm glad they're gone"

"You can't mean that" Greg looked shocked "they're your parents"

"So" the older one advanced on him "who are you to tell us what to do?

"Oh I get it" Greg tried to keep his cool and act brave "you're the bash first ask questions later type, I knew a couple of guy's like you from junior high, they ended up in the state penitentiary for manslaughter"

"Hey, Jason" he continued his advance and watched with a smirk as Greg began to shrink away "we got us a live one"

"Aaaah Greggy, you remember him Stan?" Jason cornered Greg off and closed in next to his brother "he's the one what put us away"

"Hmmm yeah" Stan grinned evilly as realisation clicked in Greg's brain "we never did get to thank you for that did we?"

"What are you going to do?" Greg asked watching horrified as Jason pulled out a pistol "What good would it do to kill me?"

"Who said we were going to kill you?" Jason threw the gun aside and produced a knife "we just want to have a bit of fun," he dropped the psycho smile "gag him"

Moving like lightning Stan produced a gag from somewhere and soon held Greg up with his own arms interlaced with his victims. Jason lifted up Greg's T-Shirt and dragged the knife lightly over his stomach, relishing the look of terror he received. He stood back for a second contemplating something then drove his fist into Greg's stomach.

* * *

Stan felt the weaklings body slump against his own as his brother continued his assault. Greg tried to struggle against the boys, but after having spent three years in the maximum security lock-up of a detention centre they'd built up their strength and were out to get him with a vengance.

Jason stopped for a few seconds allowing Greg enough time to catch his breath then gave him an uppercut to the jaw. He could feel the bones break and move beneath his fingers. He smiled maliciously and swapped the knife back into his right hand.

"Where do you think we should start?" he asked Stan as if they did this type of thing every day "I say the stomach"

"No the ribcage!" Stan sounded excited and Greg had almost passed out from the pain. He could feel blood soaking into the gag and felt like he was going to throw up, he wished someone would come out of the plane soon, and was praying to God that Nick would turn around and stop them, but he was too far away to notice


	6. Chapter 6: To Save the Life of a Strange...

Jason grinned at Greg as he rested the tip of the five inch long knife on his lower rib, contemplating for a second before he added a little pressure, all the while watching the pain and fear grip his prey's face. In one slow sweeping motion he cut a half cresent shape from rib to hip, he could feel the Lab Tech shudder through the blade of the knife.

This only made him more malicious and he grinned broadly at Greg's tear stained face as he made another small incision on the other side of his body, this time carving a small star into the soft outer flesh.

"I seem to have lost my touch" he told Stan "been out of practice for too long"

"Well there's no time like the present" his brother looked over Greg's shoulder at him "time to sharpen up our skills huh?" he bit painfully into Greg's neck, causing him to moan in pain

Jason set the knife further up on his third assault, carving an artistic G deep into the bone of Greg's sternum "Something to remember us by" he said adding a little love heart beside it.

This time he couldn't help it, with what strength of him that was left and forgetting about the gag in his mouth he screamed, surprised when the sound seemed to echo through the plane behind him. Suddenly he tasted sand, and everything went black.

* * *

Nick and Dani heard Catherine scream from their place over the bodies 60 feet away, Dani had just removed the last pack from the armed bodies and was about to begin removing the legstraps that held the semi-automatic pistols to the thighs of their user. Nick on the other hand stacked the packs neatly on another taraulin to avoid getting them sand ridden. He turned and momentarily froze when he realised what was happening to one of the only freinds he had left. 

Dani thought quick and tossed Sara's pistol over to Nick, who was jerked out of sock when the cold metal landed in his hands. He began to run towards Greg, seconds later he felt something fly past his neck. In a haze he saw the guy with a tank top fall, Greg fell with him, in slow motion he saw his mate fall, Jason turned in shock just as Nick felt something graze the side of his neck. A split second later he had joined his brother on the bloodstained sand.

Dani swore inwardly at herself, grabbed the medical supply pack and sprinted back towards the plane, catching Nick as he stumbled and fell, and dragging him over to the other three bodies.

"Get Dr. Grissom!" she yelled at the business man, he didn't move "NOW!" her roar echoed around the tropical rainforrest and caused the birds nestling in the closest tree to take to the skies in fright. The young man merely nodded and ducked back into the plane "You!" she yelled to Catherine, then lowered her voice at the terrified look she'd received "I'll need you help."

Catherine gathered what was left of her frayed and tormented wits and knelt down next to Nick. Dani's second bullet had grazed his neck and he didn't look too bad, nothing a few stitches couldn't fix. Dani handed her a box of butterfly stitches and she set to work closing the wound.

Meanwhile Dani had rolled Greg over and removed the gag, she checked his airways and had to remove a tooth that had been knocked out by the rebels. Working as fast as she could she removed his shirt and used it to stem the flow of blood. She was no expert, but she was certain that his jaw, and possibly even his nose were badly broken, bruises were starting to show all over his torso and the G that had been carved into his bone through the skin was bleeding profously.

Grissom and Sara couldn't have arrived sooner, Dani had just given Greg a boost of morphine to help him with the pain he was about to endure. No questions were asked as Grissom and the captain descended upon them. It only took a few seconds for them to take in the scene, but Grissom began to bark rapidfire orders at everyone

"right, get him back onto the plane, I can't work out here, get that first aid kit into the plane as well, I need all the bandages you can find" Dani stood back and watched as Lt. Gray and the businessman gently lifted Greg through the emergancy hatch "how much did you give him?" Grissom asked her

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, being jerked unpleasently out of her thoughts and back to reality

"How much morphine?" Grissom repeated irritatedly

"uh, three CC's" she told him as he rushed past

"Occupy her" Grissom told Sara as she went to follow him back into the plane

Nick sat back up when the hatch slammed shut to keep them out, Catherine clucked like a mother hen at his sudden movement and they spent thirty seconds in the familiar unbroken silence

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Nick finally managed to ask Dani "they were at least sixty feet away, and you got 'em both on the first shot" she could have been mistaken but it sounded like Nick was in awe of a girl that had killed three people in the space of about two and a half hours

"Sorry 'bout your neck" she told him turning away "you moved at the last minute, shoulda seen it coming" Sara was the only one who could see the girls jaw grinding as she controlled the inevitable flow of tears.

"Hey, no problem" Nick stood "you just saved the life of one of my best freinds, and we're all still alive after all we've been through today" he ran his fingers along his fresh wound, savouring it as if it were a souveneir "Hey what's up?"

Dani had finally lost control, her shoulders slumped and she began to walk back towards the dead bodies as if she meant to finnish her task, Sara gave Nick and Cath a help-I-don't-know-what-to-do look and followed her closely.

They followed the girl to the final three bodies on the row of fourteen and knelt beside her as they began wordlessly stripping them of any valuable items. Dani glanced down at her clothing, stained with dry blood and wet tears. She contemplated for a moment before stripping off her shirt and replacing it with one that she'd taken from a female officer. It was grey with AIR stamped accross it in big bold black letters, she gently slipped off the camo-pants and shirt and shucked them on too, covering the body with her own clothes.

"Thanks mum" she whispered as she removed the silver dog-tags from around the womans neck and kissing her on the forhead, leaving bloodstained handprints on her mothers cheeks. It was only then that Sara recognised the name over the top of the right breast pocket "O'Grady?" the words were barely a whisper spoken from her lips, but Dani turned around at the sound

"My mother, Josephine" she indicated the bodies as she went "my father, Darryl they got divorced, my older brother, Jeremy" the tears threatened to spill again and Sara felt a deep empathy toward the child "and my step brother, Jerry" she touched each of the bodies fondly as if reliving memories, and Sara was close to tears herself as she remembered the freindly cabin boy "they were just finnishing their active duty in the U.S. we were supposed to be on a holiday, Jerry just finnished college and he was gonna join us as a surprise to my parents"

With a sniff and a shake of her head she went back to her task, attaching her mothers 9mm pistol to her thigh and beginning to remove the clothing off her father.

"You don't have to do this" Nick told her gently

"Who the fuck else is going to do it?" Dani retorted rudely, furiously wiping her face dry with the back of her hand and lowering her voice "Dave hasn't got the guts to do it, just cos he was having an affair with his boss' friggin daughter." she laughed hysterically and pointed "that's her over there! the one with a hole in the side of her head"

Sara exchanged a look with Catherine and put the tapauling back over the bodies, Catherine lead her back to the plane as Sara and Nick occupied themselves by moving the two extra bodies over to the others, Dani picked up the knife soaked in Greg's blood and dried it on one of the shirts Grissom had dropped in his haste to get Greg back onto the plane.

They sat as a group of four, just outside the hatch after scattering sand over the bloodstains to make it look like nothing had happened.

Half an hour later the leutennant and the businessman emerged, looking relieved, immediately the other four were over them like a rash.

"He's fine, Dr. Grissoms just finishing off a few stitches, we'll have to make a streacher to take him to shelter" the Lt. held up a hand "he's pretty beaten, but he'll live"

"We have to find a shelter first" Dani told him, in the events that had taken place since the crash they's all forgotten about a place to sleep

Her statement was met with silence as what she'd said dawned on all of them, finaly the businessman spoke...

* * *

TBC? should I continue? or not bother anymore????

please review


	7. Chapter 7: The eye of the Tiger

"We should split up" he offered quietly "one group stay here, the other go off and find a place"

"Right, who's coming?" Dani strapped a pack to her back after peeking inside to check it's contents "We found a couple of walkie-talkies on the troops over there, there's eight in all, so if we have one per group and conserve the batteries in the other ones then we should be o.k." on the looks she got from the others she added "they're short range ones, don't transmit further than fifteen miles, line of sight"

"I'm going too" Nick shouldered another pack, eager to get away from the aircraft "we should take two others" he looked over at the four people standing in front of him "so who's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying" the Lt. was defiant "I won't leave my plane until it is absoloutly neccesary"

"I'm staying too" Catherine surprised him a bit by not wanting to go "I don't think I'm really up to walking right now"

"I guess that just leaves us then" the freindly looking guy said to Sara "I'm up for it"

"Hang on, give us a second" Dani quickly dashed back into the plane and emerged five minutes later looking like the Terminator. Seven semi automatic riffles were strung around her neck and she tossed one to each of them putting the spare one back through the entrance to the plane where it promptly dissapeared as Grissom emerged "Mr. Grissom says he's no expert, but Greg doesn't look too good. he did his best to set the jaw right, but he can't be sure. He's not a real doctor"

"Do you know how to use that?" Grissom asked the girl "we don't want anymore injuries like that" he nodded towards Nicks neck which had already started to scab over.

"Relax man" this was a new side to the hard-nosed girl they never knew exhisted "course I do. You don't think I'd have parents doin what they do and not get taught how to shoot" she addressed Sara without turning to face her "leave the other packs here, we'll come back and get them later." Sara had just been about to pick up a pack, but shrugged and followed the teenage with a last look at Grissom before she set off.

* * *

With that she set off along the tree-line looking like a mini-commando, and being followed closely by the other three. It was almost half an hour before they had found a suitable place to begin travelling inland, a small freshwater stream lead smoothly up the moutain. Lee, the good looking young businessman had wanted to follow it then and there, but Dani forced them all to continue their trek. Three hours later they arrived back at the plane, having made their way arund the whole circumference of the island.

* * *

Grissom froze as he jumped out of the plane and turned to see what Catherine had screamed at. When his brain registered what he was seeing he almost threw up. Greg was dying, he was sure of it, so he ordered to have him removed to the plane. The blood was the worst bit, after only thirty seconds he was drenched in it, all pouring freely from the wounds on Greg's chest. 

Lee and David kept amazingly cool as they stemmed the blood flow with whatever they could find while Gil worked at trying to keep Greg's jaw still. He knew he wasn't quallified to handle this kind of situation, but given the circumstances he would have to do. It was a tedious task but he was finally satisfied that Greg wouldn't end up looking like a badly built frankenstein. He wrapped a bandage firmly around the jaw and set to work on the gaping holes in the young mans flesh.

He sat back looking tired but relieved that Greg would be O.K. Lt. Gray had repositioned his nose, given his experience in nose breaks (having had thirteen of his own from various pub brawls) Grissom had thought it best not to argue with the man when he insisted on helping. The wounds running patterns over his chest would leave nasty scars, but he would live. When he left the aircraft to get some air Sara and Nick were about to set off. He didn't want her to go, but it looked like he had no choice.

Catherine went to sit with Greg while the two men gathered bamboo poles then stripped some of the posh lining off the ceiling of the plane to make a streatcher. Grissom promptly fell asleep from exhaustion, so Dave was left to construct Greg's transportation on his own, he added a few seatbelts to it for good measure, to make the ride smoother for his young companion.

When Gil woke, the first thing he saw were the clouds, great big black billowing clouds. The others were rushing around, collecting supplies like mad, and in less than ten minutes someone shoved a pack on his back and forced him to follow the people carrying the streacher. He wasn't sure but he thought Dani kept prodding him from behind to make him hurry up.

* * *

They rested at the place where the freshwater stream met the ocean and they all greedily lapped up mouthfuls of water. Catherine had enough sense to bottle some and coax a moaning Greg to drink a mouthful or two. It was only now that he realised someone had added a lot of "extra's" onto the stretcher. Underneath there were three packs stapped to it, adding a little extra cousioning for the one who'd been strapped to it himself.

Gil managed a small smile, even after all they'd been through that day, he had to admit that Greg was trussed up like a Christmas Turkey, four straps. One on his ankles, one over his knees, one over his stomach (which was covered with one of the cusions from the plane to avoid further injury) and one over his shoulders. It actually looked quite confortable realy.

Sara noticed his smile and rounded on him immediately "What are you smiling at?" she demanded

"Nothing" he answered, horrified to realise he'd been staring at her rear end whilst thinking of Greg being all strapped up "I was just er... um"

"This time, I'm following you" she looked furious with him

"But I didn't do any thing" he said bewildered at her sudden hostility

"Exactly" the single word hung in the air, and he couldn't figure out what she had meant by it.

Dani had them all up and going in less than five minutes, it had seemed that she, Nick, Dave and Lee had shared the responsibility of getting Greg to where ever they were going safely. the clouds overhead thickened with every passing minute and too soon it had started to throw around lightning bolts as if there were no tomorrow. The thunder was so loud it shook there bodies to the bones and soon Dani led them away from the river which had started to flow faster and more freely.

Within minutes of the thunder came the first raindrops, or stormdrops. It didn't feel very rainlike as it slapped into their exposed flesh without mercy, at first the drops were few and far between, but as they reached a small clearing caused by a huge fallen tree they were all soaked to the bone, and slightly hypothermic

* * *

TBC

Really bad place to end the chapter, but it's late, and I really need some sleep before I wake up.

btw, Just to add a Disclaimer to the end, if i haven't already added one, None of the charactors of CSI are mine, Dani, Dave and Lee are though and that's the way it will all remain.

Even though Nick and Sara will never be the same if CBS replaces them in the show. No-one could ever live up to their standards, and everything as we know it will change forever.

Hehehe that was really melodramatic don't you think?

O.K. too much caffeine and too little sleep is doing some weird stuff with my brain so I'm gonna stop here before I say something I'll regret.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath Part l

Nick looked around at his surroundings, or at least he tried. The wind whipped the rain around so fast that everything was a grey blur. The drops that connected with his exposed skin left little red marks and water filled his eyes as fast as he could brush it away.

The log was huge, at least 2 ½ feet in diameter and 50 feet long, solid wood, spanning the entire length of the clearing four feet above the ground. To his right Sara and Catherine were leaning over Greg, he couldn't see what they were doing. Grissom and Lee were rolling stones and branches onto the edges of the parachute that Dave and Dani had spread out over the log and were now securing it to the surrounding trees with the cords that dangled at even intervals.

Giving himself a mental shake, he stumbled forward to help them, tying the parachute onto the bases of nearby trees. After ten minutes his hands were numb from cold, his clothes had been soaked through and their shelter was as secure as any of them could make it. Dani approached him and took off the pack that he'd forgotten he'd been carrying, she shouted something he couldn't hear. So in the end she dragged him through the opening of their makeshift tent.

"C'mon, get inside man" someone said as multiple sets of hands helped him in, the girl behind him stumbled in and tied the edges of the flaps together.

Sleep was almost inevitable, despite the wind howling overhead and the booming thunder echoing in his ears, the quickly erected held up under the pounding it was receiving. Someone had gone through a pack and produced a sleeping bag and some energy bars which were greedily consumed. Another sleeping bag found it's way out and Nick was snuggled in between two warm bodies. The waves breaking on the rocks four hundred feet away gently lulling him into a restless sleep.

(Dani)

Dani awoke with a start, unsure of what had jerked her out of slumberland. A scraping noise reached her ears, then the sound of people talking, she didn't want to get up, she was too tired, sick of the responsibilities she'd been forced to take on in the last 24 hours, she'd gotten them away from the plane. Now it was someone else's turn to take the lead. She heard the strike of a match and snuggled closer to the person behind her, surprised when an arm, unmistakably male, snaked protectively around her waist, pulling her closer.

Heart thudding she twisted in his arms and came face to face with a sleeping Nick. With a heavy sigh, she wriggled out of the 'tent' and surveyed the scene before her. The right wing of the plane had narrowly missed them, landing atop a bunch of palm trees ten feet away, creating the image of a veranda, she could see more parts of the plane, dotted along the hillside, gleaming white in the early morning sun, a fire was lit inside a small circle of stones and,

She did a double take,

And had to do a triple check to make sure she wasn't hallucinating...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"


End file.
